Who Knew?
by AnimeWeirdo123
Summary: Kagome was still sad over her ex-boyfriend, so her friends force her to attend Karaoke night at the local teen club. But guess who she runs into after singing her heart out? One-shot, basically. Warning: Might suck.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't own Inuyasha, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the song Who Knew by P!nk either. Anything mentioned in this fanfic belong to their rightful owners. **

This is a songfic(my first one, btw) to Who Knew by P!nk. Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome had it all. Perfect grades, perfect friends, and the perfect boyfriend. Inuyasha. Her friends told her it wouldn't last, that he was only using her. But Kagome loved him with all of her heart, and she thought he felt the same. She found this to be wrong when Inuyasha dumped her suddenly for her cousin look-alike Kikyo. Kagome was shocked, but everyone else wasn't surprised in the least bit. They could tell something was going on, but Kagome was just a little too naive to see it. Well, look where that got her. Alone. Betrayed. Depressed. She felt like this for weeks and her friends started to worry. So one evening her friends Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagura took her to Karaoke Night at the Shikon, the greatest club in town-that allowed teens. Kagome wasn't really willing to go, all she wanted to do was sit at home, eat chocolate ice cream, and watch romance movies while yelling at the screen about how stupid love was, but her friends eventually got her out of bed and at their usual table at the Shikon.

Kagome's friends talked amongst themselves, while Kagome just sat there looking off into space. She was thinking about what happened before with Inuyasha, and how unexpected it was. How stupid she was for not being able to see what everyone else saw. Her friends tried getting her to join in their conversations, but she just ignored them. She wasn't paying attention when the bar owner got up on stage after a girl with a terrible voice finished her song. "Alright! That was...interesting! Now, who would like to go next?" The man looked around for hands, but didn't see any except for the girl who performed just a second ago. "Who wants to go that hasn't gone yet?" The girl sadly put her hand down. "Well, well. It looks like we'll be choosing someone at random! Hey Bernie! Get the spotlight ready!" The man called Bernie turned on the spotlight. "Now point it in various directions and I'll be closing my eyes. And when I say stop, keep the spotlight right where it is. And whoever it lands on will sing next!"

Bernie did as he asked until the owner yelled, "Stop!" He opened his eyes to see who the spotlight landed on. "You! In the back!"

The person it landed on was Kagome, and she finally looked up to see why there was a blinding light pointed at her. "What do you want?" She asked, obviously irritated.

"It's your turn to sing, young lady! Now get on stage!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh, no no no no no no. I don't want to sing-"

"Oh, but you have to."

Her friends pulled her onto the stage, and Sango whispered, "Come on! It'll be fun!" Her other friends nodded in agreement. Kagome finally gave up and stood on the stage as her friends went back to their table. The owner looked at her, "Well, young lady, what will you be singing this evening?"

She thought for a moment, and then came up with the perfect song to describe how she was feeling. "Who Knew by P!nk."

"Okey dokey! Let me get the music going for ya."

The music started and Kagome gripped the mic, seeing her friends giving her a thumbs up in the back. She took and deep breath and began to sing.

**_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right _**

**_I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right_**

**_If someone said three years from now  
_****_You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong_**

**_I know better  
_****_'Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?_**

**_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just to cool  
Oh no, no no_**

**_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything_**

**_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong_**

**_But they knew better  
Still, you said forever and ever  
Who knew?_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you, my friend  
_****_What happened?_**

**_If someone said three years from now  
_****_You'd be long gone  
_****_I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong_**

**_And that last kiss I'll cherish  
_****_Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember_**

**_But I keep your memory  
_****_You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?_**

**_My darling  
_****_My darling, who knew?  
My darling, I miss you  
My darling, who knew?_**

**_Who knew?_**

She had finished the song and was shocked to find herself crying. She put her head down and walked off stage. She could hear the loud applause and the owner saying, "Wow! She's got some talent, wouldn't ya say? Now, who's next?..." She stopped paying attention to him and sat down with her friends.

Ayame reached over and touched Kagome's hand, "Hon, are you okay?"

Kagome sniffled, "Fine. Just f-f-f-fine."

Rin got out of her chair and walked over to Kagome's side of the table and hugged her. Soon everyone joined in.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks guys...listen, I have to go. See you guys later."

Sango looked at Kagome, "Are you sure? You want us to come with you?"

"Yea, we could have a sleepover or somethin'." Kagura said.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"Girls night!" Everyone except Kagome hollered.

"No thanks, you guys...I have to get up early tomorrow. So we'll just have a sleepover some other time." Kagome said softly.

Sango sighed, "Well if that's what you want...call me later."

Kagome smiled at Sango, "I will."

Everyone hugged Kagome bye and she left the club without another word.

* * *

Kagome was walking down the sidewalk towards her slug bug car(A/N Is that what they're called?) and was looking for her keys in her purse. She was so engrossed in finding them that she didn't notice a person standing next to her car.

"Hey, you."

Kagome practically dropped her bag. Whoever was standing there scared her half to death.

"Wow, sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The voice chuckled.

She couldn't really see him in the dark but the voice sounded awfully familiar. "W-who's there?"

There was a pause, but then the voice chuckled again, "What, you don't recognize me?"

"I can't see you." She said bluntly.

"Oh, I see...well, let me put some light on the subject." He said as he stepped into the light of the street lamp.

She instantly recognized his long, silver hair and dog ears. And she's only seen those beautiful amber eyes on one person.

"Inuyasha?"

He smirked, "The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I was just in the Shikon, like you."

_'Oh no...he didn't hear me, did he?'_ she thought.

"Yea? So?"

"I was in there and I saw you sing, Kagome. You're pretty good, ya know."

She blushed, "Uh, thank you..."

He smirked again, "So. Who was it about, hmm?"

"None of your business."

He put his hands up in fake defense, "Wow, there. Don't get so...riled up."

She glared at him for a moment, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you that when you admit that you _want_ me." He took a step closer to her with that cocky-as-ever grin on his face.

"W-want you?"

She cursed herself on the inside for stuttering. This just made his smirk bigger, if possible. "See? You want me so badly that you're stuttering."

"St-stutter? What ar-are you t-talking about?" She mentally slapped herself into the next country for stuttering _again. _

She tried talking again, and this time didn't stutter,"What happened to Kikyo? Where's she?"

He responded, "We're over. I broke up with her because I realized how much I love you. How I could never let you go." He took another few steps towards her until he was about half a foot away. He lifted her chin so that she was looking directly into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Kagome. I'm going to be completely serious now. I want you-no. I _need_ you. And I know you need me too..." He looked into her eyes genuinely. She almost lost all self control. But Kagome knew better now. It was not like a few months ago when she was that stupid, naive little girl who would have thrown herself back into Inuyasha's loving arms in this situation.

No.

She wouldn't be that weak. Kagome knew she still loved him. And that she probably always will. But that's how first loves work, right? You'll always have feelings for your high school sweethearts, but that doesn't necessarily mean you're _in_ love with them anymore. And Kagome knew that she had to move on with her life. Away from the person that used to be her world. But as she was thinking this, Inuyasha had planted his lips upon hers, rendering her practically paralyzed from shock. And for a moment, if only a moment...she was reconsidering her better judgement. She felt like she was in heaven with Inuyasha, and only Inuyasha. But then she stopped herself. Kagome immediately pushed Inuyasha off of her and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"I like how you seem sincere," she said with her head downcast. "How you always seemed caring, helpful...loving." She looked at him with no tears in her eyes. She instead looked at him kindly, staring right into his practically irresistible eyes. "But I think me and you have grown apart. I've figured out that you're selfish, pompous, and your head is so big I'm surprised you haven't fallen over yet from the weight of it. I can't believe I wasted months of my life trying to get over you! You're not worth the time or effort. You were after all, only using me to get to Kikyo. And I don't want you anymore."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in pleading, "Please! I beg of you, take me back. Don't you love me?"

"Inuyasha...I do love you. Perhaps I always will, but I don't...want you. Does that make any sense?"

He looked at her shaking his head, "Not in the least bit...But, babe...you're just denying your feelings, you still want me as much as I want you."

"Oh, is that so? And how much do you want me?"

"Um...well, I would take a bullet for you."

"Hah. Of course you would. Remember Spring Break of junior year when me and you went to my friend's house where we almost got hit by a car and you pushed me in front of you to avoid getting hit?"

His eyes widened, "Uh. Um, I don't remember that...-"

"Or the time we were nearly mugged and you said they could take me and do whatever they wanted as long as you got to keep your $20?"

Inuyasha laughed nervously, "I was j-just joking th-then, babe."

She smirked, "Of course you were, Inuyasha. Now, please move out of the way of my car."

His facial features practically spelled out shock. Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved him out of her way. She put her stuff in the back seat, then jumped into the front seat. "See you around, bastard!"

Kagome waved at him, then drove off, leaving her first love behind.

* * *

**Did it end the way you thought it would? I hope not.**

**I know it doesn't make much sense, but oh well. I'm new at this crap. ;P**

**Tell me what you thought, please.**


End file.
